


Dealing

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [88]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Team Green, drowning victims, friendship conversations about water, mentions of their backstory deaths, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Fjord talk about drowning.





	Dealing

Nott pulls Fjord aside before the group finishes preparing to mount their mourbounders, letting Caleb watch over Yeza as she pulls him off a few feet away. 

Fjord is confused, unsure what she wants, but he sees her fidgeting, looking troubled, and stoops to one knee, “What’s wrong, why’d ya pull me off over here, Nott?”

Nott bites her lip and takes a large drink from her flask before he can stop her, taking a breath that comes out in a fast question he barely catches, “How do you deal with it?”

“With what? What are ya referring to, theres a lot I gotta deal with at current.” Fjord says, more confused. 

She frowns at him, the annoyance clear despite whatever worry she has going on, “The water. You, you told us you drowned before, but. But you’re fine with water. You, you had fun with it, on the ocean. With every place we went that had water, really. How do you deal with that, when water fucked you up just as much as it did me? Is it because of Uka’toa?” she asks, then under her breath, whispers his name again more ominously. 

Because of course she can’t let go of her and Jester’s weird joke even in this moment. Fjord’s fine with it. 

He shrugs, softening a bit with the question, knowing he probably needs to be careful with this, since his bad track record in regards to this with Nott isn’t favorable, “I dunno. I spent a lotta time out at sea, I liked and got used to it, and I knew the danger of drowning, every sailor did, there’s always stories, I was… fine at sea and I didn’t expect that outcome but it wasn’t as bad as it coulda been, I suppose.” 

“You were betrayed by a crew mate though. That seems bad.” Nott points out. 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah, though I imagine I mighta had a worse time if multiple of my mates held me down to kill me in the ocean to drown me deliberately, and I had some people I wanted to get back to on land. I didn’t get that though, just sabotage.” 

Nott stares at him, pupils circular and wide instead of the narrow slits, and he realizes what he had brought up after a few seconds, “Sorry, just, different sorta of circumstances. Different folks, different issues. Probably shoulda said it that way.” 

She looks down, shrugging after a few seconds of silence, “It’s fine, I’m not the one who vomits up water.” she says, hand clutched into the fabric over where her lungs presumably are, because right, she’d mentioned something about that too, when she’d told them about the river. “Or who has an evil god making you swallow balls, to release it from wherever the fuck it is.” 

Fjord huffs, “Alright, it ain’t a competition or anything. I just told ya what you wanted to know.” 

Nott looks up, eyes narrow with a mischievous smirk, back to her old tricksy self, Fjord supposes, “Thank you. Let’s get back to the others.”

Fjord nods, following her back, contemplating the question and wondering if his way of dealing with it helped her figure a way for her to. Silently, he mounts up, deciding to watch Nott’s back and make sure she would be alright, and help her deal with it her own way, if she needed him to. 

Team green had to stick together. 


End file.
